Some conventional integrated circuit (IC) devices may include decoupling capacitors to provide quick charge to an electrical load upon a switching event or in response to a group in the supply voltage. However, conventional capacitor structures and arrangements may not be quick enough or strong enough to prevent performance degradation. Conventional approaches may be particularly inadequate with newer transistor structures.